


At least 10% gay.

by 17teesupfortobin



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17teesupfortobin/pseuds/17teesupfortobin
Summary: It’s christen’s first camp and Tobin is... distracting.





	At least 10% gay.

**Author's Note:**

> (Yes I know Christen didn’t win the Hermann as a freshman but in this world she did)   
> Likely just a one shot but we’ll see

“Hey Chris, how’s camp?? I miss you.” 

“Chan I think I’m attracted to a woman.” 

Christen heard multiple coughs coming from the other end of the phone as she jumped a bit at the abrupt sound. “Chan?? Are you okay?”

“Fuck, well hello to you too little sister. I almost just died choking on my coffee but I’m fine. Okay so… what the fuck. Context please?” 

“Okay so I got to camp and I was hanging out with Kelley O’Hara in my room because my room mate wasn’t here yet and we were just talking and then all of a sudden my room mate walks in in and almost immediately takes her shirt off to have a shower because she had just flown in from paris and then I don’t remember a whole lot after her abs walked away but I’m pretty sure I drooled and didn’t blink for like ten minutes. And I’ve seen her before because I played against her in college but I guess I just never really paid much attention but Channing I shit you not when she walked into the room if I had been standing I would have fainted. She’s just so… hot? And I didn’t even think about the fact that she was a girl at first because I was too busy staring but then later on she came out of the bathroom once again without a shirt and once again I choked on my own breath.”

 

“Well shit. I did not see this coming, but I mean, alright let's dissect this for a moment. So, what’s her name?” 

“...It’s Tobin Heath…”

“NO FUCKING WAY.” 

“Mhmm.”

“Well fuck, no shit she’s gorgeous, I remember her from that last game we watched together. I think your exact words were ‘she’s so fucking good looking it’s not fair.’” 

“Okay to be fair in that moment I was totally not thinking about being attracted to her in the way I am now. I was just making an observation that she is a beautiful woman and that I was jealous of her good looks. And Chan, she is a thousand times more beautiful in person if you can believe that.”

“Whatever you need to tell yourself C… but anyway, I digress. So, Tobin Heath, what do we know? Do we know if she’s gay?” 

“Affirmative.” 

“Okay, Christen Press. Do we know if she’s gay?” 

“Chan! I- look I don’t know, I’ve never been attracted to another girl like this, I don’t know if this makes me gay, if it does then so be it because I literally can’t stop thinking about how hot she is.” 

“Okay so what we know is Tobin Heath equals gay, Christen equals gay for Tobin. Let’s talk about that. Did she seem attracted to you too?” 

“I mean… I think so? Like I said I kind of blacked out when her abs walked out of the bathroom. But I vaguely remember that she kept eye contact with me the entire time we were in the same space, and I not so vaguely remember that being really fucking hot.” 

“Everytime you call her “so fucking hot” you sound a little more gay. Okay so you said you were with Kelley, did she say anything about this interaction?” 

“She may or may not have texted me and asked me if I just eye-fucked her best friend.” 

“HA. I love Kelley, I miss that kid. Alright so we haven’t learned a lot other than you think Tobin is “really fucking hot” and that you totally want to fuck her. So I’m no expert on the whole gay thing, but I think that makes you at least 10% gay. Maybe more depending on if you actually fuck her or not in which case you’d definitely jump over the 50% mark.” 

“Chan, can we flip to being serious for like half a second?” 

“Always.” 

“Okay, I can feel myself starting to go all OCD Christen.” 

Christen jumped as she heard a loud slapping sound on the other end of the phone. “Did you feel that Chris? That was me slapping you like I used to when we were kids.” 

“You have my attention.” 

“Good because that’s as serious as I can be, okay so you clearly are attracted to Tobin, that much is clear. Now what you do with that information is up to you. If you think that it’s a mutual thing and you want to test the waters with her… I say go for it. There is nothing wrong with that if you decide you actually like her. And you know me, Tyler, mom, dad and gran would never judge you if you dated a woman. Also even if you didn’t date her and just had some fun, there’s nothing wrong with that, I promise I won’t tell anyone unless I got the okay from you.” 

“It’s just so… out of the blue? You know? Like I’ve always had those moments where I’d see a girl and want to be her y’know? And think she was pretty in that way. But I’ve never seen a woman and thought “I want to be naked with you.”.”

“Christen. I say this with the utmost respect. Go hop on that woman’s metaphorical dick. You haven’t dated anyone in forever it’s about time you got some action.” 

“Chan!! Jesus, I can’t take you anywhere, and we’re literally hundreds of miles apart. I’m just worried that if something happened and it didn’t work out that it would be awkward here you know? I don’t want anything to jeopardize my chances here with the National team. And what if she’s not actually into me? Or worse, what if she already has a girlfriend?” 

“But what if she’s the one?”

“I can’t tell if you’re being serious or not.” 

“That’s up for your discretion. I will say though that you are a woman who gets what she wants, and I have a hard time believing that you aren’t going to go after this woman when I can feel how much you want her all the way from home. Also you’re hot as fuck, smart as fuck, and basically the whole fucking package so there is no way she doesn’t want you too.” 

“You know what Chan?” 

“Hm?”

“I’m gonna do it.”

“YES. Oh my god okay what are you going to do?” 

“I am going to make it abundantly clear that I am attracted to her and force her to make the first move because I’m a little bitch.” 

“Um excuse me but the Christen I know is not a little bitch. You’ve never been afraid to make a first move.”

“That’s because the men I’ve dated have been little bitches.” 

“So now you’re taking on that role?” 

“Apparently gay Christen is a little bitch.”

“Christen?”

“Yes?”

“Go get your woman!! Or go get your woman to get you!” 

“Fuck okay, you know what, I’m gonna do it, let’s do this. I’m going. I’ll keep you updated. Love you Chan!” 

“Love you too girl! Is your hair down? Natural?”

Christen pulled her wild hair out of it’s bun. “It is now!” 

“Perfect, no one can resist those curls.” 

Christen held her breath as she walked back up to her and Tobin’s shared room. Christen opened the door and her mouth went dry as she once again found Tobin shirtless, laying back on her bed. 

A few moments passed and suddenly Christen was hyper aware of Tobin’s eyes on her. /Why is she smirking like that/ Christen asked herself before realizing that she had been standing in the doorway staring at the other woman since she walked in. 

/fuck/

“Like what you see?” Tobin teased, sitting up on her bed cross legged. 

Christen blushed a deep red and pretended to be oblivious, walking over to her side of the room and fiddling with random things in her suitcase. “I don’t know what you’re talking about?” 

“Oh, my bad, I thought you were staring at my abs, that’s too bad.”

“Why is that too bad?” 

“I was hoping that you were.” 

“And why is that?”

“Because I thought it would make up for how long I stared at you earlier today. You’re quite distracting you know?” 

Christen bit her lip /she’s so forward, I wasn’t prepared for this/ “I could say the same about you.” 

“Yeah? Maybe I’ll have to put a shirt on then, can’t have our new star striker getting distracted.” 

“I’m not sure that would help much, and can I be considered the star striker if this is my first camp?”

“The first freshman to ever win the Hermann trophy and burned holes through UNC’a defenders for 4 years? Yeah I’d consider you a star.” Tobin winked and Christen looked stunned.

“You remember me?”

“Like I said Press, you’re distracting, hard not to take notice. Although most of the time I was staring at your backside as you blew past me. Not complaining about that though, it’s a good view.”

“You’re very forward.”

“Is it too much?”

“I didn’t say that.” 

“Good to know.”

 

“Are you coming out with everyone tonight, I’d love to buy you a drink.” 

“I suppose if no one beats you to it.” Christen smirked. 

“I won’t let that happen.” 

“Is that right?”

“Yes.” Tobin spoke seriously.

“And what if I told you I don’t drink?”

“Then I will gladly order you a fine cup of iced water.” This got a laugh out of Christen. 

“Are you going to be putting on a shirt when we go out, or is this your everyday attire.” 

“Depends, will you still think I’m hot if I have clothes on?” 

“Who said I think you’re hot?” 

“Eyes say a lot without talking.” 

“You’re observant.”

 

“You’re obvious.”

“You’re full of yourself.”

“I-” Tobin trailed off, biting her lip and Christen was pleased with herself. 

“Not going to deny it huh?” Chisten’s cocky look was wiped off her face when Tobin leaned in closer to whisper in her ear. 

“I was going to say that I’d rather be full of you, but I thought it might be too soon for that.” 

Christen’s breath got caught in her throat, much to the pleasure of the woman in front of her. 

“Do you hit on all your new team mates?” Christen breathes out, far more turned on than she had any right to be in this moment.

“Only the incredibly attractive ones. I try not to mix business and pleasure.”

“That’s too bad, I suppose I’ll have to look for pleasure somewhere else.” Christen teases, biting her lip as Tobin’s eyes went dark. 

“I said I try, I didn’t say how hard.”

“Hm.”

“Christen unless you want me to kiss you I’m going to need to put some space between us because if it wasn’t already clear I am extremely attracted to you and I’m not sure I’ll be able to resist it much longer with you this close to me.” 

“Who asked you to resist?” Christen challenged. Unprepared for what happened next. Tobin backed Christen up against the wall, pressing her thigh in between Christen’s leg which got a soft moan out of the striker. Tobin leaned in closed pushing Christen’s hair to the side and speaking into her ear in a low voice. “You sure like to tease.” 

“Maybe I was just trying to get you to make the first move.”

“And what would you have done if I hadn’t?”

“I guess I would have had to up my game until you caved.”

“Well it certainly didn’t take you long to wear me down. You seem like a girl who gets what she wants.” 

“I’ve been told that.” 

“Well Christen I personally think that’s incredibly sexy.”

“What happened to kissing me?” Christen challenged.

“No patience.” Tobin smirked, leaning in tantalizingly slow and Christen almost whimpers at the pace when the two women are broken out of their bubble by a loud knock on the door.

“Fuck off.” Christen groaned and Tobin just laughed. 

“My bet is on Kelley. She’s always had poor timing.” 

Before walking over to the door, Christen flipped her and Tobin’s positions, pressing the older woman against the wall and leaning in close. “You better finish what you started later, I don’t like to be teased.” Christen turner with a satisfied look on her face, happy with the surprised and incredibly worked up woman she left leaning against the wall. 

Tobin shook her head. /you’re going to be the death of me Christen press/


End file.
